The invention relates to a data presenting device used for checking a group of data by describing such a group of data in the form of nodes and assigning such nodes on a virtual plane or for checking a relationship between the nodes by expressing the nodes by a link.
Known techniques of this type include: a browser technique in hypertext such as NoteCards (References [1], [2]), gIBIS (References [1], [3]), and Intermedia (References [1], [4]); and a relational expression technique such as HyperCard (References [5], [6]), the relational expression technique being characterized as changing a display so that a user can recognize the positional relationship when a relevant node in hypertext is presented.
Reference [1]: Conklin, Jeff, "Hypertext: An Introduction and Survey," IEEE Computer, Vol. 20, September 1987, pp. 17-41.
Reference [2]: Trigg, Randall H., "Guided Tours and Tabletops: Tools for Communicating in a Hypertext Environment," ACM Transactions on Office Information Systems, Vol. 6, No. 4, October 1988, pp. 398-414.
Reference [3]: Conklin, Jeff and Begeman, M. L., "gIBIS: A Hypertext Tool for Exploratory Policy Discussion," CSCW 88 Proceedings, September 1988, pp. 140-152.
Reference [4]: Utting, Kenneth and Yankelovich, Nicole, "Context and Orientation in Hypermedia Networks," ACM Transactions on Office Information Systems, Vol. 7, No. 1, January 1989, pp. 58-84.
Reference [5]: Goodman, D., The Complete HyperCard Handbook, New York: Bantam Book, 1987.
Reference [6]: Goodman, D., "The HyperCard," Translated by Project House, 2 vols., B.N.N., 1988 (Translation of reference [5] into Japanese).
The conventional techniques will be described.
In the browser technique in hypertext such as NoteCards, gIBIS and Intermedia, an icon for identifying the name and kind of a node is assigned to a predetermined position on a window called a browser window (a position on a virtual plane). By selecting such a node on the browser, the content of the node can be seen or contents relevant to that node can be displayed. As a result, the user can supervise nodes by assigning them at positions on a plane, which contributes to facilitating data management. In the relational expression technique in hypertext such as HyperCard, a relevant node can be displayed by shifting the display of a currently displayed node vertically and horizontally when the relevant node is presented. As a result, the user can get the feeling that the relevant node is assigned to a predetermined position with respect to the currently displayed node, which likewise contributes to facilitating data management.
However, while virtual positions are assigned on a browser in the browser technique in hypertext, it is a different window or a newly opened window that displays a node. As a result, the user must obtain relevant node data while keeping the virtual positions in mind at all times. This means that the user must obtain data while always keeping in mind both the content of the node displayed in the window and the position data displayed on the browser, which prevents simple data handling.
The relational expression technique in hypertext is effective as the data managing means as long as all the nodes can be assigned within a relatively narrow range (e.g., upper/lower and right/left with respect to the nodes). This technique is not, however, advantageous in handling a large quantity of nodes.